Fresh Blood of Team Rainbow
by Bartiand
Summary: This fanfic tells the tale of my friends and I becoming siege operators and our adventures in Team Rainbow. I've added new CTU's to the siege universe like the U269 SM and the EKO Cobra. I would like to thank Lupo di Fuoco for helping with editing, and Sgt Pickles 3 for coming up with many ideas, and big thx to Kingeddie16ne for the inspiration. It was a pain. But I hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Recruiting Season

I do not own anything except for the OC's (original characters)

This chapter introduces 6 out of currently 26 OC's that will to the Siege universe. 6 more will be introduced 6 months after the events in chapter 1. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Recruiting Season

 _ **Hereford Base, Herefordshire, UK 1400hrs 7/14/20**_

 _Footsteps echo the hallway as a man walks down to head to Director Six's office. The man knows he isn't supposed to look at the files he's carrying but he peeks anyway. He only catches a few words but it's enough to know._

"So, new recruits. By the Lord, you think she was going to recruit a small army. Well, she does but that's not the point. I need to get this to Six's office now" The man thought to himself.

 _He arrives at the office and knocks on the door._

"Come in," a voice calls out.

"Ma'am, I got you the files you asked for," The man says as he walks in and hands the files over to Six.

"Excellent," she replies. "Baker, since you're one of my most trusted operators here, I'm going to let you in one these files and what they're about."

 _Thatcher's guilt got to him_

"Ma'am, I peeked at the files while I was on my here. I'm sorry," He hangs his head in shame.

Six only laughs at this confession "Baker, you do realize you're allowed to look at these files, right?"

Thatcher looks up with relief and sits down. "Where are our new recruits coming from?"

"Norway, Italy, Indonesian, Malaysia, Israel, and South Africa," Six says as she reads the file.

"That's a wide range of countries, Ma'am," Baker said with enthusiasm.

"I'm afraid I can only get half of the recruits here in this recruiting season because of limited spacing." Six said with a sigh.

"That is a shame but what countries will you choose?"

"I have only decided for sure with our Norwegian candidates."

"What do the Norwegians bring to the table?"

"Alexander "Frelser" Andersen is a combat medic from the FSK. Andersen carries a mobile defibrillator with him at all times. He and Kateb will be able to work together. The other candidate is Victoria "Lyn" Kristiansen of the FSK. Kristiansen uses shock grenades stun her enemies and if they're shocked enough times, they're killed. Her and Brunsmeier can share their insight together. Andersen and Kristiansen have worked together in the past they will have almost no problem with each other."

"Do they or the other recruits know that they are candidates for Team Rainbow or are they in the dark like we were?"

"None of them know that they are candidates for Team Rainbow."

"They will be honored and surprised at the same time, then."

"Yes, they will. Now, I think our Italian candidates will also join us this season along with the Malaysians."

 _Six begins to review the 4 other candidates she's chosen._

"Would you like to know about NOCS or GGK first?"

"NOCS, please."

"NOCS are our Italian candidates. Our 1st candidate from them is Sebastian "Lupo di Fuoco" Alfons. Alfons prefers to use his flamethrower for most missions but will use ballistics when necessary. He's interesting, to say the least. His partner will be Lucian "Granatiere" De Luca. De Luca is always equipped with an M203 under-barrel grenade launcher on his SMG and shotgun. I believe he'll get along with Zofia very well."

"A flamethrower? That's a first. What about the GGK?"

"The GGK are our Malaysian candidates. Our 1st candidate is Trystan "Sudut" Raja. His family's wealth allowed the GGK access to the CornerShot, which allows him to peek corners without putting himself in danger. A valuable addition to the team. His partner will be Stevan "Pekak" Mayang. Mayang carries Tinnitus mines which emits ear-piercing noise that impairs hearing. I definitely see why he would be a good choice, no pun intended."

"Team Rainbow is getting better day by day. So, who is going to go recruit the-"

 _The intercom buzzed and a voice begins to emit a voice._

"Thatcher, Thermite, Pulse, Blitz, Glaz, Caveira, Ying, & Dokkaebi report to Hanger 3 for mission briefing as soon as possible."

"Well, I guess I gotta get going," Thatcher says as he gets up.

"I guess so. As for who is recruiting them, Al-Hasser, Basuda, and Jenson will go recruit them." Six replies.

"But they don't know about this, do they?"

"They will soon."

 _Thatcher leaves the room and heads to grab his gear for the mission. Six rings in on the intercom._

"Will Basuda, Jenson, & Al-Hasser please report my office as soon as possible."

 _In the rec room, Kapkan (Basuda), Blackbeard (Jenson), Jackal (Al-Hasser), Rook, and Frost were playing some Cards Against Humanity as this message echoed throughout the base._

"Черт побери! (Goddammit) I was going to win, too!" Kapkan exclaimed in disappointment.

"Don't worry, amigo. I'm sure you'll win the next one," Jackal replies.

"I wonder what is going on today? A mission and a direct call from Six? There must be something major going on here," Frost said in confusion.

"Agreed." everyone else said in unison.

"Jinx."- _Blackbeard begins to standup_ -"Come on, let's see what Six wants."

 _The trio arrives at Six's office 5 minutes later._

"Gentlemen, I called you in here because I'm assigning you three a special mission. You're going to recruit some new members for Team Rainbow," Six told them.

"So, where will we be going?" Blackbeard asked.

"Jenson, you'll be going to Johor Bahru, Malaysia to recruit members of the GGK by the names of Trystan Raja and Stevan Mayang. Basuda, you'll be going to Rena, Norway to recruit members of the FSK by the names of Alexander Andersen and Victoria Kristiansen. Al-Hasser, You'll be going to Rome, Italy to recruit members of the NOCS by the names of Sebastian Alfons and Lucian De Luca. Their superiors will be notified that you will be arriving. Jenson, you'll be provided a guide by the leader of the GGK. Basuda, You'll get a guide from the FSK as well. Al-Hasser, I believe you have trained members of the NOCS before, correct?"

"Yes, I have, Ma'am. Those two were some of the best they have to offer you made a choice you won't regret," replied Jackel.

"I hope you're right, Al-Hasser," said Six. "You'll all be leaving at 2200 hrs. Show them your ID's once you've arrived. They'll know what to do. You each receive 2 patches of our symbol to give the recruits. Dismissed."

 _Six hands them the recruit's files according to their destination. All 3 men leave the room and begin to walk back to the Rec room and chat among themselves._

"So, we're now recruiting new members?" Kapkan said.

"Relax, comrade. It's not bad. I've got to go to a place that doesn't have many English speakers," Blackbeard replied, mocking Kapkan's accent.

"Let's go finish that game," Jackel said.


	2. Chapter 2: Operation Iron Mercury

**So,** **chapter 2 is finally here but before you begin to read there are a few things I want to discuss.**

 **1\. Chapter 1 is getting more content added to it which may or may not alter some of chapter 2.**

 **2\. Chapter 3 will be about the new operators I made for the story**

 **3\. You're allowed to submit operator ideas to me, if you want to.**

 **4\. Here is a list of the new CTU's and the country origin that will be added in the story:**

 **NOCS - Italy**

 **FSK - Norway**

 **GGK - Malaysia**

 **Kopassus - Indonesia**

 **U269 (Sayeret Matkal) - Israel**

 **SASFB - South Africa**

 **EKO Cobra - Austria**

 **68th SFB - Bulgaria**

 **SASR - Australia**

 **STG - New Zealand**

 **EKAM - Greece**

 **UN - 4 different countries that aren't in the game and aren't in the list above (Yes, I know this breaks away from standard tradition of adding 2 DLC operators.)**

 **5\. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _ **Hanger 3 1415 Hrs**_

 _All that was called for the unexpected mission arrived at the hanger. Blitz and Glaz weren't getting along well since Blitz accident destroyed one of Glaz's favorite paintings. Glaz wasn't very happy that he had to work alongside Blitz for this mission. They were arguing for several minutes until someone decided to something about it._

"For the love of God, please stop the fucking bickering! The painting was destroyed 3 weeks ago!" Ying screamed at them.

"But it was my best work yet," Glaz said.

"Does it look like I give a damn, Glaz?" Ying replied.

 _Blitz started to snicker and this only pushed Ying even further._

"Oh, you think it's funny, don't you?"- _she grabs Blitz by the collar and lifting him an inch above the ground, causing fear to consume to him_ -"Well, I don't think it is and you two better start making up before I send you back to your homelands!"

 _She drops Blitz and proceeds to go back to where she was originally standing. This impresses Thermite, Dokkaebi, & Caveira while Thatcher and Pulse are shocked about what they had just witnessed. Blitz and Glaz begin to make up for what has happened._

"I'm sorry for destroying your masterpiece," Blitz said sincerely.

"I accept your apology. Besides, it wasn't a masterpiece," Glaz replied.

"It was to me."

"Thank you."

 _A couple spaces down, Caveira was talking to Ying._

"That's not like you, what happened?"

"I don't know. I just did. It was stupid to do such a thing like that."

"It may have been but you put those two in their place."

"I guess I did. It felt… nice."

"Trust me, it does."

 _While the operators chatted among themselves waiting for the briefing, Lieutenant Triggs enters the hanger to give them the details._

"Listen up, soldiers! The White Masks have captured a small yacht in the Bristol Channel. We believe that most personnel are either dead or held hostage. We also have pictures from our aerial recon drone that shows several bombs being loaded on the yacht after its capture. It's presumed destination is Cardiff. Stop the yacht at all costs. To recap, kill the Masks, save any hostages, and disarm the bombs. You roll out in five. Use only your code names from here on out. Also, the mission is named Operation Iron Mercury "

 _Everyone gathers the rest of their gear and board the helicopter._

 _ **Bristol Channel 1430 Hrs**_

 _The White Masks are arming their bombs for the attack on Cardiff. They know this yacht capture most likely got the attention of Team Rainbow._

"Come on, People! Rainbow will be here any minute. I want every man and women prepared!" shouted the White Mask Lieutenant

"Sir, what about the hostages?" asked a White Mask soldier.

"Keep them alive for now."

"Yes, Sir!"

 _ **1445 Hrs**_

 _The White Masks have dug in deep and Team Rainbow has arrived at the scene. They land on the top deck of the yacht and find several corpses, both civilian and White Mask alike._

"Somebody put up a resistance. Pulse, check the bodies for life signatures. I want 2 squads. Glaz, Pulse, Dokkaebi, and Ying are Alpha squad. Blitz, Thermite, Caveira, and I are Delta Squad. This will cause them to believe that there will more of us than there already is," Baker ordered.

"No live signs detected, Thatcher," Pulse said after checking the bodies.

"Damn. Alpha, drone out to find bombs. We'll keep you covered." Thermite said.

 _Alpha Squad tossed their drones and searched for a bomb. Several White Masks attempt to attack Alpha but they were mowed down by Delta. Glaz discovered one of the bombs._

"I've found one. Lower level. Most likely an engine room. Wait…" _-Glaz found several hostages-_ "They've got hostages. I've counted 3 of them. 8 White Masks."

 _Dokkaebi found the other bomb as well._

"I've discovered the location of a 2nd bomb. No hostages detected. Looks like it's in a gambling room."

 _Dokkaebi tries to get her drone out the room but the White Mask Lieutenant picks up her drone._

"Ah, if it isn't Team Rainbow. Try to stop us. You will fail."

 _The Lieutenant tosses the drone into the air and fires his pistol at the drone, destroying it._

"사생아 (bastard). He destroyed the drone. He's definitely the leader of this little operation here."

"Should he keep him alive for questioning or kill him to break their morale?" asked Caveira

"We try should bring him in alive." Thermite replies.

"We have to bring this yacht to a stop. Glaz, find a position that looks into the bridge. The rest, follow me to the yacht's bridge." commands Thatcher.

The 7 operators head towards the bridge while Glaz gets into position. Once he is in position, he radios into the team.

"I've counted at least 7 Masks in the bridge. One of them is a sergeant. Caveira, see if you can interrogate him, over."

"Roger that. Do you think you can shoot out a kneecap of his when Thermite's charge blows, over?" Caveira replies.

"If he stays where is, yes."

 _The team arrives at the bridge's door. It's locked tight. Thermite places his signature exothermic charge on the door to the bridge. Ying prepares her candela. Thatcher gets an EMP ready. The rest of the team aim at the door, ready to fire. Thermite activates the charge. The White Masks notice the charge cutting a hole in the door. Both sides take their positions._ _The charge goes off, blowing the door and knocks one of the White Masks out. Glaz takes his shot and incapacitates the sergeant while Ying and Thatcher toss their gadgets in. Bullets start flying from both sides._

 _The White Masks fall like they were nothing. Caveria goes over to the wounded sergeant for an interrogation. The sergeant starts to crawl away but to no avail. Caveria pulls out her knife_

"How many bombs are abroad this ship?" She demanded while holding the knife to his throat.

"You'll never get anything out of me. For the cause!"

 _The sergeant plunged his throat into the knife, taking his secrets to the grave. This move by the Mask shocked them all except for Caveria. She was only slightly surprised by his move. She proceeds to remove the knife._

"They're committed, I'll give them that," was all She could say.

 _Still, in his position, Glaz uses his thermal scope for a quick sweep of the room and finds that the Mask under the door is alive._

"Pulse, come in, over."

"What is it, Glaz, over?"

"Check the body under the door. I'm 90 percent sure he may be alive. That or my scope needs replaced, over."

 _Pulse pulls out his cardiac sensor and scans the body with it. Sure enough, the man still had a beating heart._

"Glaz, this one is alive, over."

"Glaz, I want you to move on to our position, over," said Thatcher.

"Roger that, over," replied Glaz.

 _Thermite and Dokkaebi begin to pull the man out while Pulse walks over to Caveria to tell her about the knocked out White Mask._

"Cav, I got one that's knocked out. We're going to try and wake him up."

"Maybe this one will be a bit more talkative," Caveria replied.

 _They walk to the knocked out White Mask and tried to wake him. After several attempts, the man is conscious. Caveria held her knife to his throat and hope he wouldn't do the same as the man before._

"I am going to ask you this once nicely, how many bombs are aboard this ship?"

"I'll show you their locations, Miss Pereira," replied the Mask.

 _All were shocked to hear the Mask say Caveria's last name out loud. Thatcher thought he recognized the Mask's voice from somewhere before but put the thought off_.

"How the hell do you know my name?" Caveria demanded

"I'll show you," was the only thing the man said.

 _The Mask removes his mask and pulls out a Secret Intelligence Service or better known as an MI6 ID card._

"MI6 agent Gregor Shaw. I was sent to uncover secrets about locations of White Mask safe houses on Her Majesty's orders."

 _Pereira removes her knife from Gregor's throat. Thatcher takes Gregor's ID and compares it to the man's face, bearing no differences. Thatcher couldn't believe that Gregor was here. Out of all the places, it was on the yacht._

"Greg, is that really you?" Thatcher asked him.

"Well, I'll be damned if it isn't Mike fucking Baker standing in front of me right now," Gregor said with a smile.

Gregor stands up and gives Thatcher a manly hug.

"When in the bloody hell did they let you into MI6?" Thatcher chuckled.

"12 years ago. Been doing damn well ever since. I've foiled 3 assassination attempts on the Royal Family alone,"-Shaw goes over the sergeant's body and picks up a flash drive from the corpse-"Here,"-He tosses the flash drive to Baker-"They like to keep important files on these this thing. The files are highly encrypted, however. I don't think a person would happen to be here with you that could access these file, now would there?"

 _Dokkaebi grinned as Thatcher handed the flash drive. She began to work her magic._

"I should've known that MI6 knew about Rainbow but that you're part of MI6 surprises me, still," Thatcher said to Gregor.

"Only people with access know about Rainbow and I just happen to be one of those people. And I didn't even think I would get in myself," Gregor replied.

 _Dokkaebi got past the flash drive's encryption and revealed everything that the White Masks had planned for this attacking, including how many members abroad, estimated civilian casualties, and the locations of the bombs. They already found 2 while there was a 3rd one abroad as well._

"I've got much information here including the location of a 3rd bomb. It's by the captain's quarters," Dokkaebi told everyone.

 _Gregor takes off his White Mask outfit to reveal a Duchamp London suit underneath it and pulls out a Maxim 9 from a pocket of the suit._

"Now, this is much more like me," he chuckled.

 _The team proceeds to disarm the bomb at the captain's quarters. The defusal went well to everyone's surprise. They proceeded to the engine room to defuse the 2nd bomb and rescue the hostages. The White Masks had one member left standing in the engine room where she used one of the hostages as a shield._

"You want me? You'll have to get through her," yelled the Mask as she was backing up towards the stern of the yacht.

 _Pulse, Thatcher, and Ying chased after the Mask and cornered her at the stern while the rest defended the defuser._

"You got nowhere to run now. Surrender now and I can promise no harm will come to you," yelled Pulse.

"Like hell, you will," was the Mask's response.

 _The Mask throws the hostage off the yacht and proceeds to shoot herself in the process. Pulse immediately go to save the hostage. He grabs the hostage and swims back towards the yacht while Thatcher and Ying get a life preserver for them._

"You'll be okay, I promise," Pulse tells her in a soothing voice.

 _Pulse pulls the woman back onto the yacht. She only rocks back and forth to calm herself. The trio takes her back to the rest of the team._

"Blitz and Ying, I want you to keep the hostages safe while we defuse the final bomb," Thatcher commanded.

T _he two stand their ground. The team makes plans while going to the last bomb location._

"Remember, we want the lieutenant alive but disarming the bomb is the main concern," Thermite reminded the team.

 _The rest nod in agreement. The team has no idea how many White Masks are defending the bomb except for the lieutenant. Thatcher and Gregor pull out drones. Thatcher notices Gregor's drone is based on flight._

"Interesting drone you got there, my friend," Dokkaebi told Gregor.

"Thanks. It's a Dragonfly Surveillance Robot or DSR for short. Most of these guys don't even notice it," Gregor replied.

 _The drones go in and scout out the location. They notice of one of the White Masks is acting very odd for a terrorist._

"What if the other plans don't work. What happens if we're killed here. What i-"

"Shut the fuck up before I shoot you myself," yelled the lieutenant to the nervous Mask.

The nervous Mask gets frustrated for a good while before he snaps.

"No no no no no. I'm fucking with this bullshit," The Mask says while aims his gun at the lieutenant.

"Whoa, easy there now. You don't want to make any rash decisions now, Logan," Replied the lieutenant as he pointed his gun at Logan.

"We lost here today. We lost at Bartlett. We will lose again."

"You don't win wars without a few losses"

"That's not the point, Vic. I'm surrendering."

"We fight or die. There's no in-between."

"I guess so."

 _Logan fires, injuring Vic. He fires on the other White Masks in the room before they have time to react, either killing or injuring them while Rainbow witnesses the whole scene. Logan kicks away Vic's gun and tosses his gun away. Rainbow breaches the room with their guns aiming at Logan._

"Well, just in time too, I guess," Logan says as he surrenders.

"What in hell's name was that, son?" Thermite asks him.

"I don't know. I just think being one of them broke me."

"Whatever the reason is, we have someone with information," Caveria gestures to Vic and Logan.

"I don't know too much but I was forced to produce the chemical inside these bombs. Vic here knows much more than I do about everything else."

"Logan, you little shit. I will kill you if you tell them," Vic cries out.

"You're done, Vic. Accept it," Logan told Vic.

 _Vic attempts to attack Logan but is held back by Thermite. Caveria ties the two Masks up with zip ties while Pulse checks for other life signs. The rest of the White Masks were dead. Dokkaebi places the defuser while Vic keeps yelling curses at her. Gregor knocks him out, causing Logan to laugh. Thatcher radios Lt. Triggs for evac._

"Thatcher here, We request evac for the completion of Operation Iron Mercury. We also require a second helicopter to be used for the extraction of 3 hostages, 2 prisoners, and an MI6 Agent, over."

"Roger that. ETA 15 minutes, over."

"Alright, let's regroup with Ying and Blitz," Thatcher told the team.

 _When the group arrives, they found their teammates socializing with hostages._

"Ah, guys, meet Snezhana, Duke, and Tina," Ying says as she gestures to them.

 _The trio smile and wave at them._

"Evac arrives in 15, so get ready," Thatcher tells them.

"Only one thing remains. Who killed the White Masks we found when we arrived?" Glaz asked.

 _Everyone just shrugged but Snezhana was the only one who responded._

"It was me. I shot and killed those fuckers before I was knocked out. I awoke with tape over my mouth and both hands and feet bound together."

"Really? Never would have guessed," replied Thermite.

"It's only thanks to my military training. Bulgaria trains us very well."

"What's a Bulgarian doing on a British yacht, if you don't mind me asking?" asked Glaz

"Defending an HVI of ours. They were conducting a business deal. Unfortunately, he and my partner were killed when the Masks attacked us."

"That is a shame, indeed," replied Dokkaebi.

"It is but things happen for a reason I guess," Snezhana said before she stopped talking.

"Then it looks like Operation Iron Mercury is complete," said Blitz.

 _ **Several minutes later**_

Helicopters roared above the yacht, prepared to pick up all that were boarding. Before boarding, Tina went over to Pulse and gave him a kiss on the check.

"What was that for?" he asked, bewildered.

"For saving me, silly. Here's my number. Maybe we could go out sometime," Tina giggled.

"Uh, sure, I guess. The name's Jack," Pulse replied, shocked by what's happening.

"So, Jacky boy gets a girlfriend after all," Thermite teased.

"Knock it off, Jordan, before I knock you off this damn yacht."

"Okay, okay. Sorry if I offended you, Jack."

 _Pulse boards the same helicopter as Tina. He starts to check her out, noticing her feature such as her black silky hair. After Rainbow's evac, the British government sent a cleanup crew to the yacht. Team Rainbow arrived back at Hereford after a while for debriefing._

17 _ **00 Hrs, Location unknown**_

 _An outraged White Mask commander is going over the results of his failed attack on Cardiff while a lieutenant sits by, unmoved._

"How the fuck did these retards failed?!" the commander screamed at his lieutenant

"The same way as we failed at Bartlett. Rainbow intervened and won. They took our men down like they were nothing. 2 of our members were captured and a 3rd member was actually an MI6 agent," the lieutenant replied in a cool, soothing voice.

"We can't fucking fail again."

"Relax, my dude. I've got everything covered."

"I hope you do. Now, about our next target. We got three prime choices. The University of British Columbia in Vancouver, the city of Cittadella, or the airport of Greymouth, New Zealand."

 _The commander goes over to a map of the world and marks the three locations._

"The UBC, for short, will require a lot of resources. We don't have many members in New Zealand. Cittadella would be a good choice. There are many tourists from many countries that visit the area which equals more recognition from our attack. But where to strike at it the real trick. Where can we cause the most damage?" his lieutenant replies.

"Let's gather the others for the discussion."

 _The two begin to hatch out their attack on Cittadella while the rest of the major White Mask members show up to the planning room._


	3. An Apology

I'm going to honest with you fuckers here, I'm really fucking disappointed in myself for not keeping update with this story. Hell, I haven't even touched it since it's last update which was in fucking February. I have always kept this story in the back of my mind. Basically the story is on hold until further notice. The Fresh Blood of Team Rainbow will rise once more someday. I didn't waste over 48 hours of researching names, weapons, and gadget idea for it to go to waste. Also, once the chapter 1 and 2 reworks are done and so is chapter 3, the old story will be taken down and re-uploaded.


End file.
